Único en el mundo
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: A pesar de lo cursi que podría llegar a sonar, James Potter transformó a Sirius Black en alguien único en el mundo para él. Porque ellos, más que amigos eran hermanos, eran familia, eran algo que iba más allá de toda guerra, toda muerte y toda destrucción. Para el reto "James & Sirius" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

Este fic participa del reto temático de agosto "James & Sirius" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

* * *

_«No era más que un zorro semejante a cien mil otros. Pero yo le hice mi amigo y ahora es único en el mundo»_ El Principito, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

**Único en el mundo**

El día que James Potter conoció a Sirius Black, este no era más que otro niño entre de las decenas de niños que habían acudido el 1° de septiembre de 1970 al andén 9 ¾ para emprender su viaje a Hogwarts.

Posiblemente, si por destino o por azar, no hubieran terminado sentados en el mismo compartimiento, James ni siquiera se hubiera dignado a dirigirle uno de sus pensamientos al primogénito de los Black. O, posiblemente sí, pero solo para despreciarlo como el Slytherin que podría haber terminado siendo. Pero eso jamás podremos saberlo, ya que ambos niños compartieron su primer viaje en el tren escarlata juntos, como los buenos amigos que a partir de entonces serían.

Remus Lupin se les sumó a mitad de camino. Con su cuerpo escuálido, no muy bien escondido bajo el uniforme, sus ojos castaños _y sabios, muy muy sabios_, como diría James, y un libro bajo el brazo, no tardó en ganarse la simpatía de ambos muchachos, a pesar de su carácter más bien tímido y reservado, a diferencia de los otros dos hiperactivos chicos.

Peter Pettigrew se unió en el banquete de bienvenida. Charlatán y algo torpe, fue adoptado casi al instante por el grupo más extraño y disparejo que Lily Evans, sentada aquella noche a tan solo unos asientos de los futuros Merodeadores, había visto en sus cortos once años.

Definitivamente, los cuatros eran como uña y mugre, caminando siempre juntos por el castillo como si un hechizo los hubiera pegado permanentemente. Pero Remus sabía, y Peter también, aunque en menor medida, que había un "algo" entre Sirius y James que los difería bastante del resto del alumnado.

Un "algo" que hacía que cuando James se sintiera triste o enfadado, Sirius se pusiera de un ánimo incluso peor que el primero. Un "algo" que los hacía entenderse entre ellos sin siquiera tener que intercambiar una palabra o una mirada. Un "algo" que más que mejores amigos, los catalogaba como hermanos.

James Potter y Sirius Black fueron amigos desde el primer día hasta el último. Pero James Potter y Sirius Black fueron _hermanos _mucho más tiempo que eso. Fueron _familia _mucho más allá de Hogwarts, la guerra, el encierro, la muerte.

Porque cuando James llegaba desconsolado por el rechazo a la habitación de los alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor, Remus tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para impedir que Sirius amenazara a Lily Evans para que saliera con su mejor amigo. Porque cuando Sirius se quedaba viendo a Regulus a lo lejos, impotente por no poder ayudar a su hermano pequeño a escapar de los horrores a los que su familia lo instigaba, era James el único que podía decirle algo que lo ayudara a seguir aguantando.

—¿Sabes, James? —solía decir Sirius, mientras el whiskey de fuego ardía en sus venas—. No sé qué haría sin ti, amigo.

—Ah —respondía Potter en tono de broma, no creyendo demasiado en las palabras de su amigo—. Posiblemente seguirías siendo un perro pulgoso sin casa ni dueño.

Y ambos reían, reían y bebían como si no hubiera mañana, a pesar que eran las palabras más verídicas que jamás llegarían a decir en sus vidas.

Nadie, ni mucho menos el mismo Sirius, sabría decir con exactitud qué hubiera sido de él si aquel primer día de septiembre, tantos años atrás, el destino o el azar no lo hubiera puesto en el mismo vagón que James. Pero más de una vez, cuando su mente se ponía a divagar en ello, Sirius se encontraba a si mismo afirmando en que no daría nada, absolutamente nada por descubrirlo. Porque, ni aun después de su muerte, Sirius había sido capaz de imaginar un mundo sin James Potter en él. Un mundo, en donde nunca hubiera encontrado a su mejor amigo, a su hermano de alma y no de sangre.

James cambió y transformó de muchas formas a Sirius Black, como él mismo hizo con el muchacho de gafas torcidas y sonrisa fácil. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, lo transformó en su hermano, lo convirtió en su familia y lo hizo, para él, único en el mundo, por encima de todas aquellas decenas de niños que habían acudido el 1° de septiembre de 1970 al andén 9 ¾ para emprender su viaje a Hogwarts.

* * *

_A decir verdad, lo primero que iba a escribir de este par era total y completamente distinto a esto. Pero, buscando una cita literaria sobre la amistad para poner al inicio del fic, encontré esta de "El Principito" que me pareció tan James/Sirius, que no pude dejar de usarla como inspiración para esta historia._

_Ellos dos son de mis personajes favoritos de la saga y, definitivamente, la amistad que más me gusta de la misma. Creo que fue tan sincera como Sirius siempre afirmó y me gusta pensar que ellos sí se consideraban más familia que amigos. También creo, como dice la cita del principio y trato de reflejar en mi fic, que Sirius hubiera sido otra cosa sin James. Tal vez un Slytherin, o algo por el estilo, quién sabe._

_Amo a los personajes de la primera generación y debo admitir que me encantó escribir este pequeño relato. Espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado de igual manera._

_¡No olviden dejar reviews y nos leeremos en la próxima!_

_Sam._


End file.
